Problem: Solve for $x$ : $26 = -11 + x$
Solution: Add $11$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{26 {+ 11}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{x} \\ 26 &=& -11 + x \\ \\ {+11} && {+11} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 26 {+ 11} &=& x \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ x = 37$